My Personal Delicacy
by cchummerson
Summary: Kurt appoints Blaine as his assistant-chef in the creation of some sugary delights. Unfortunately, he comes to realize that Blaine and baking is just a recipe for disaster. Rated T for boy kisses and the violent death of kitchen appliances.


A/N: **Hello! Let me begin by saying that I have _no clue_ where this idea came from... (but, that's usually the case for most of my ideas.) This is my first published Klaine fic (go easy on me, please).**

**Enjoy! :) -Ceecee**

* * *

Blaine was a multi-talented person. He was blessed with a wonderful vocal system and picked up dance moves swiftly. He could play the piano and guitar and always dressed his best. He was an honors student and every teacher's favorite. He also had one flaw.

Blaine couldn't bake to save his life.

Which was why he felt awkward standing in the Hummel's kitchen with Kurt, miscellaneous ingredients scattered over every free space of countertop and an apron in his hand.

"I'm not really sure that I should be doing this," Blaine admitted, unfolding the apron and scrutinizing it. Kurt set the measuring spoons down and turned to him.

"It's just an apron. It slips around your neck and ties in the back and its purpose is to keep substances from ruining your clothes. It also acts as a figure-enhancer…it's quite form-fitting." Kurt grinned, tying the strings of his own apron around his waist.

Blaine sighed. "Not the apron. I meant," he motioned around at the army of baking equipment surrounding them, "this. I cannot bake. At all. I can make ice and boil water; that's about it."

Kurt waved his hand passively, pulling out yet another bowl and scooting it next to the sugar. "Nonsense. Everyone can bake. Some without as much soul and flourish as others, but still. All you need to do is measure the ingredients and read the recipe." To emphasize his point, Kurt handed Blaine a hefty cookbook from the shelf above the sink.

"This baby," he explained "was my best friend when I was younger. Oh, the memories we've made together. Crème brûlèe, coffee cake, flambé desserts…everything but the kitchen sink. Unfortunately I was restricted from baking with liquors, so I have yet to try those recipes."

Blaine stared down that the cookbook and back at Kurt incredulously. Kurt looked at him bluntly. "You want to open that and find the recipe sometime, Blaine? It's already marked with a tab, I have confidence you'll find it."

Blaine nodded. "Right, right. Let's see…uh, what were we making again?"

"Purple and orange tabs, Blaine."

Blaine flipped the pages until he reached the recipes. He looked them over and his eyes widened. "All this for cookies? And a cake?"

Kurt took the book from him and laid it down flat in front of them. "Don't question, just gather the stuff we need."

A good forty minutes later, the kitchen was completely trashed. At one point oil had fallen from the counter and covered the ground, causing it to be slick underfoot. During the cookie-dough production, Blaine had slipped on the oil and spilled flour over everything, coating both boys with a thick layer of white powder. Now…well, now it was the blender's turn to go haywire.

"Turn it on low for a few minutes, and then set it to medium as the batter begins to thicken. Can you do that?" Kurt instructed carefully, wiping flour from his eye and blinking as it watered from the contact.

Blaine nodded and set the level to low. Assured, Kurt turned and continued melting the chocolate over the stove. Just as small bubbles had begun to surface on the sweet mixture, Blaine adjusted the speed to medium. The whirring of the machine grew noticeably louder.

"That's a bit high, you should turn it down." Kurt said over his shoulder. Getting no response, he repeated himself. "Blaine! Turn it down!" Batter had begun to seep from the lid down the side of the blender, slopping onto the counter. Blaine slowly turned around and held out his hand.

"I…can't." The adjustment knob had broken of and how rested on his outstretched palm.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh God, no!" He dashed over the blender, frantically fiddling with the sides.

"Can't you just unplug it?" Blaine shouted over the whirring, plugging his ears.

"No, it's battery operated!" Kurt shouted back, still searching for a way to shut it off.

"Take them out, then!" Blaine suggested, backing up from the chaos.

"Again, I _can't_. Tipping the blender will make the top come off!" Kurt yelled, agitated. "Seriously, how the hell do you pull the knob off a freaking blender?"

Blaine looked hurt. "It was an _accident_!"

Kurt ignored him and picked up the blender, cautiously making his way to the sink. The blender shuddered violently in his hands as he fought to keep a grip on it.

"Do me a favor and take the chocolate off the burner! I'm going to see if I can shut this thing off."

Blaine turned over to the stove, scanning the controls. "How do I do that?"

"Just turn the right switch to your left an-"

Kurt's foot made impact with a pool of oil and he lost traction, falling backwards and taking Blaine with him in the process. The impact caused Blaine's arm to hit the pan of chocolate, which tumbled down to the floor. The blender, airborne, flipped over, the top coming off. Batter splashed everywhere, coating every surface with a thick, sugary mess. The blender stopped whirring after hitting the floor.

Everything was quiet.

Blaine slowly sat up, looking around. Along with the flour, both boys were covered in batter and melted chocolate, as was the counter, walls, sink, and even the ceiling. Kurt licked some chocolate off his lips and turned to look at him. Blaine met his eyes, batter dripping from his chin to his clothes.

They both burst out laughing.

"You got a little chocolate on your…everywhere." Kurt pointed out, grinning and running his hand through his hair to remove some of the mess, which was beginning to stick. "What about me?"

Blaine caught Kurt's hand in his own and examined it, mimicking how a doctor would scrutinize a wound.

"There doesn't appear to be too much damage…" he reported, turning Kurt's hand over to look at his palm. Kurt scoffed, making a point of rolling his eyes, but made no attempt to free his hand from Blaine's grasp.

Blaine's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Actually," he said, "I think I see something…unusual."

"Oh? And tell me, Doctor Anderson, what would that something be?" Kurt asked, going along with his friend's little act.

"Well, it appears that your skin is covered in some sort of edible substance. Something must be done about this at once." Kurt laughed and tried to pull his hand away. Instead of cooperating, Blaine's grip tightened. Kurt looked up at him curiously as the older boy brought his hand up to his face.

"What are you-?" Kurt began, but trailed off as Blaine slid his finger into his mouth and proceeded to suck the chocolate off. He kept his eyes on Kurt's as he did this, studying his reaction. Kurt's breath caught in his throat; his heart pounding loudly against his chest. Blaine released Kurt's hand, licking some excess chocolate off the tips of his own fingers as well.

Kurt stared at him, speechless-the ability to for coherent words seemed to escape his mind. Blaine's eyes stared intently into his own, sending warm shivers down his spine.

"I—uh, thanks."

"You've got some on your face, too." Blaine pointed to his own face, indicating where the chocolate was. Kurt reached up and wiped his hand across his cheek, although with little success at removing the confectionary substance. Blaine laughed, shaking his head at his friend's vain attempt.

"No, not there. Maybe…maybe I should…" Without further hesitation, Blaine leaned in and ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip slowly, removing the batter himself.

Kurt gasped, more pleasant shivers traveling throughout his body.

"Delicious." Blaine murmured against his lips, licking them again briefly. It was evident he wasn't talking about the batter.

Unintentionally, Kurt let out a soft moan, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls. Taking his actions as permission, the older boy pressed his mouth against his fully, kissing him feverishly. Kurt moaned again, louder this time, and pushed himself closer, kissing him back with equal amount of seemed to stop. Kurt found himself lost in the electric sensations occurring between them; the needy burning each brush of skin induced, the erotic scent of Blaine's cologne, the seductive way their mouth moved together….

Oh God.

It suddenly dawned on Kurt that he was making out with Blaine in a kitchen. _His_ kitchen.

He gingerly pulled away, licking his lips, which he was sure were bright pink. Blaine sat back, a satisfied smile tugging across his face.

"I think I got it." he declared, grinning.

Kurt struggled to stand up, grabbing the fridge handle for support. The full effect of their cooking disaster was a lot more obvious when being looked at from an upright position.

"Uhrm…" was all Kurt could manage. His nerve endings still tingled from the sudden burst of passion that had erupted between them.

"So, um, I...now that I'm…clean….we should…we should probably clean up the kitchen now…" He glanced up at the chocolate dripping down from the ceiling.

Blaine's smile twisted into a smirk as he stood up and brushed some flour off his pants. Kurt tried not to look.

"If that's what you want," Blaine replied, "but just keep in mind….I'm not done with you yet." He frosted this statement with a suggestive wink before going to retrieve a broom.

Kurt felt blood surge through his veins, tinting his skin pink. The kitchen was a disaster, and he may have lost a blender in the process, but he was so glad he'd made Blaine cook with him instead of study.

So very glad.

* * *

**And that concludes this tale :) **

**Please let me know what you thought! (YOU MIGHT GET A COOKIE!*) :3**

**(*well...maybe not. But I'll love you forever!)**


End file.
